Learning To Maraud
by Siriusly25Marauderish
Summary: The Marauders enter their first year at Hogwarts. My first fanfic. please read and review. I'm not the fastest person when it comes to posting. Please bear with me. Keep calm and love Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had to get the post. Again. Only this time, his uncle Vernon wasn't making him do it. He opened the door to find a parcel and an envelope. Ron came up behind him and took the parcel and ripped it open to find 3 black boxes. Only Harry understood that they were tapes. He opened the envelope and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_It's me, Hestia Jones. I'm part of the Order. Or was- there's no use for it now. But what you don't know is that I was also your mother, Lily's best friend, and the last surviver of the Marauders except maybe my cousin Gwenog Jones._

Harry paused for a moment, taking it all in. Then he continued,

_Before all the deaths began, we collected all our memories and got Lily- Petal (your mom) to fuse them together. We then Got your Dad to transfigure the tears to these muggle tapes. These tapes contain the entire record of our life in and after Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy watching it. I would suggest all of you- Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Hermione and you- watch it together. If there was one thing I learnt from the Marauders it was to honour company. These tapes are not only about your parents, Harry, they also contain a lot of information that even Dumbledore didnt know._

_Have fun!_

_Hestia,_

_Editor, The Daily Prophet._

In no time at all, Harry contacted all the people Hetsia had mentioned. They apparated there in a few seconds and they all sat around a muggle television set which Harry had bought.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: Preparations

29-30 January 1971

Lilly Evans was a normal about-to-be eleven years old, or so everyone thought. She knew that she was a wizard. She had been told by her friend Severus Snape. He had observed her, and finally, when she was nine years old, he had told her. She of course, wasn't surprised. She knew that she was strange, as her sister Petunia loved to remind her. She'd make a glass of water topple over by staring at it. She could do crazy things, things normal humans couldn't do. She often felt like Matilda, a book which she thanked Roald Dahl for writing every night before going to bed.

She should be getting her Hogwarts's letter sometime soon. She was shaking with anticipation.

She looked at the clock 11:50.

She usually did not stay up so late, but tomorrow was her eleventh birthday.

She looked at the clock again.

Five minutes to go.

Just five minutes and she would get Hogwarts's letter.

Fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven….ten, nine, eight, seven..., two one. BOOM!

An owl had crashed into her window. Lilly hurriedly ran forward to catch the owl hanging on to window sill with its talons. Tied to one the owl's talons, with a red ribbon, was her let letter.

"Hogwarts!" she shrieked.

She plonked herself on her bed and carefully opened the letter.

There was no stamp, except for an emblem denoting the letter "_H_".

She stared at it for a while, still amazed.

_HOGWORT'S SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme ?, International Confederation of Wizards. _

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have secured a place at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We understand that you are muggle-born, and might have trouble understanding this situation. Our Headmaster shall visit soon to explain this scenario to your family. Until then please await our owl regarding your new books, your wand and other supplies._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress _

24 August 1971

Far away on the other side of London, was the Potter Mansion.

James Potter sat at the dining table with his younger sister Rose and his parents Daniel and Katherine (Kate for short) as they slowly had their breakfast. At least Kate was eating slowly.

Rose, Daniel and James were shamelessly gobbling down truckloads of waffles.

Rose and James were in an intense debate on Quiddich.

'How do I manage to survive in this house,' she muttered to herself.

Daniel in the meantime was lecturing Adam (their house elf) on how to use the wand.

'No! No! No! You don't hold it like that!' He exclaimed impatiently.

Rose suddenly cried 'But James!'

Kate and Daniel turned around to find nine year old Rose complaining about how James was the meanest older brother she had.

'But I am your only brother! Surely you love me more!'

'Uh-Uh! Not if you don't let me on your broom,' she said sullenly.

There was a week left till James left for his first year at Hogwarts. He was excited! He'd gotten his booklist and was already getting his pranks boiling inside his head. Of course, he'd need a pranking partner. Rose was his partner at home.

His parents were quite used to their pranks by now though. James badly wanted new victims. His dad helped with their pranks a lot, you know, guidelines and stuff. He'd need a friend who could regulate their pranking as well.

He was very excited. He had learnt his Transfiguration and Charms books by heart already, though he could never admit this to anyone.

He had already bought his new robes, books, cauldron and finally an amazing mahogany wand. He even got a tawny owl!

He was praying to Merlin that he be in Gryffindor. Both his parents were of Gryffindor and he wanted to live up to the tradition.

"_Where dwell the brave at heart..."_

30 August 1971

Sirius Black was sitting in his room sulking after a long fight with Regulus. Thankfully, he would be off to Hogwarts tomorrow and wouldn't have to worry about any of his stupid family anymore. He was with his big fat Slytherin family, fed up with the constant squabbles on being a pureblood family, fed up of tales of disowning him and Andromeda. Sitting in the attic of Number twelve, Grimauld Place, he was sulking.

He had been through eleven intolerable years of Slytherinocity and Voldermort supporters.

Of course you dear reader, wouldn't know much about the dark Lord's whereabouts during those shadowed ages.

He had just come to power and was gathering together his army of like-minded purebloods and half-bloods…

The Black family were all for it. They raised a glass to each death caused by Voldermort.

'_Sirius Orion Black!_' His mother screeched from downstairs. Regulus had obviously ratted on him. Sirius sauntered down the stairs, mumbling a "coming". On reaching his parents room, he saw smug Regulus has indeed ratted.

'Is it true that you tried hexing Reg?' His father sneered.

'Yes' Sirius answered dejectedly. 'The Bat-bogey hex'. Reg seemed to have just recovered, as he was still shaking, crying uncontrollably. _He is just a cry baby_, Sirius thought. _He's just a year younger than me. Surely, he has more back bone than that? _Sirius had shut his mind to his parent's continuous rants.

Thoughts flooded his brain.

_I want to get away from here fast, _he thought,_ away from Slytherin and Lucius, Bella and Cissy!_

_I want to be in Gryffindor. I want to do something good. I want to be brave, kind and chivalrous._

_I want to be a trouble-maker, a pranker, a grade-risker; I want to be a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I want to don those scarlet robes. I want, I want, I want!_

He was steadily growing more excited for the coming day…

1st September, 1971

'Remus!' cried his mother, as Remus John Lupin and his parents set off for King's Cross station.

'Annie, just relax, Remus will be fine. Dumbledore's at Hogwarts. He's done everything he can to make sure Remus' problem is well taken care of.'

'But what if he's seen? Especially- oh the Slytherins John! They'll never let him survive!' she wimpered.

'but Slughorn's the Slyterin Head of House! He won't allow his students to manhandle my child! If he does…..' said John threateningly.

All this time, Remus had been sitting quietly; awaiting the sight of King's Cross.

Ever since he'd been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, almost six years ago, his parents had been paranoid with his safety. They blamed themselves for Remus' werewolf handicap.

As they made their way to platform nine and ten, Remus' heart started beating faster.

_He was going Hogwarts! He, Remus, the werewolf, was going to be studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

He was feeling almost as nervous as his parents.

He grabbed his trunk and ran headlong into the barrier. On opening his eyes, he found himself in a very crowded platform nine-and-three-quarters.

Remus' eyes skimmed over the entire crowd. He recognized a few familes. One family, he found immediately was the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley had been made Head Boy. Next to the Weasleys were the Prewetts. Molly Prewett, Arthur's girlfriend, Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and sister of the Prewett twins, had been made Head Girl.

Every single witch and wizard Remus knew seemed to be present.

He quickly hugged his parents goodbye, promised to write to them regularly, and boarded the Hogwarts Express…


	3. 3 The Sorting

Hogwarts Express

1st September, 1971

Lily was living her dream. She blinked continuously as she pushed through the wall and onto platform nine-and-three-quarters. Her parents couldn't believe it.

"_There is no platform nine-and-three-quarters!_" they had said when Professor Dumbledore had come to explain the situated.

Lily ran towards the barrier ( "I must look so stupid!" ) but no collision came. Instead, she found herself staring into a thick white mist. On peering through, she found this mist to be smoke from a scarlet Hogwarts Express.

She looked behind. Her parents, too, seemed awestruck. Petunia looked confused and immensely jealous. She had't spoken to Lily ever since the time when Sev had caught her , who was beside Lily, looked as enchanted as Lily stood with her mother, Evelyn, gaping open-mouthed, at the train. Lily's father, Brian, was standing with a protective hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Oh, dear Merlin..."whispered Lily, breaking the ice.

This snapped Petunia back from her daydream.

"Its not that great..."

Lily glared at her. _It's not that great?_

"What?" asked Petunia, recognizing the glare.

"Just because you didn't get in doesn't mean-" Sev said from nowhere.

He was cut off by Petunia, yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU! ME? JEALOUS?! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS? I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A FREAK LIKE YOU! YES, FREAKS! THAT'S WHAT ALL OF YOU ARE!"

By now all the the Hogwartarians were staring at the loud-mouthed muggle.

"Tuney, please..." Lily begged, shaking with the hurt she felt at her older sister's words.

Lily's parents were at a loss for words. Their daughters were fighting like never before.

Evelyn had grabbed Petunia.

Brian had grabbed Lily.

Snape stood alone; his jaw clenched and fists curled by his side.  
With one last glare at Petunia, he climbed onto the train. Lily looked around. The audience had been dispersed.

Lily quickly hugged her parents goodbye and approached Petunia.

"One last hug, Tuney?" she asked, clearly in earnest.

Petunia gave a loud "humph!" and ignored Lily's plea.

"Go away. I hate you," she said.

Lily's large green eyes were glazed with tears. She turned away and slowly climbed onto the train as well. She quietly made her way to an empty compartment all the way at the end of the train, and took a seat in the corner. She didn't want to speak to Severus. It was his fault that Tuney and herself weren't talking to each other.

The compartment door opened and two black-haired boys entered, talking animatedly. One of them was rather small-built and scrawny, while the other tall and lanky with bangs of hair falling onto his countenance. They glanced at Lily and then persued their conversation on Quidditch.

"Merlin! Did you see yesterday's match?" asked Scrawny, exhasperately.

"No, I missed it. Who won?"

"Puddlemore United. They thrashed the Chudley Canons 1000- 120! Plus, Finn Lee caught the snitch. You didn't miss much. There was no chase at all!"

Lanky nodded. "I didn't expect a chase. Angie and Theo ate the best chasers you could find, and with Finn Lee on their team, there was no doubting that they would win"

They took their seats next to Lily, who continued staring out the window at as they shot past meadows and orchards.

All of a sudden, Severus came crashing through the compartment door. Lily looked up at him and then turned away. Her face was tear-stained.

"I don't want to talk to you" she choked out.

"Why not?" asked Snape.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore"

"So what?"

"So? She's my sister!"

"She's only a- but we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded, quickly wiping away some fresh tears.

"You better be in Slytherin"

"Slytherin?" asked Scrawny, who just seemed to have noticed the other conversation taking place."Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Lanky.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin"

"Blimey! And I thought you seemed alright" said Scrawny.

Lanky grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

Scrawny lifted an imaginary sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

Snape made a fussy noise. Scrawny looked at him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, " if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Lanky.

Scrawny roared with laughter.

Lily stood up and said, "come on, Severus, let's find another compartment"

"Oooo..."

Scrawny and Lanky imitated her lofty voice; Scrawny trying to trio Snape as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!"

* * *

The Marauders

James and Sirius were now sitting alone in the compartment, after the redhead and the greasy-haired boy had left.  
They were discussing pranks. James had finally found a pranking partner.  
They were planning a prank for the start-of-year feast.

"So, what d'ya reckon?" James asked his new friend.

"Lets do something to the ceiling!" suggested Sirius.

"Cool. But wha-"

"You both really should be getting ready, we're reaching Hogwarts" said a sandy-haired boy who had just come into the compartment. He, like the Snivelly boy had already worn his Hogwarts robes.  
James and Sirius instinctively listened to him. There was no reason to. The boy was their age and showed no sense of authority. At this point, James realized. He had just found his 'prank regulating friend'. The boy came in and took a seat next to James.

"Hey, my name's Remus, who might you be?"

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black"

"Black-?" asked Remus, "wait, I've heard that name before. Are you related to Andromeda, by any chance?"

"Well, yes, but how do you know her?" asked Sirius. Andromeda and Ted were in hiding. They had eloped. How could he possibly know? The only person Meda had told was himself, Sirius.

"My mother's her Healer."

"Her Healer?" Why would Meda need a Healer?

"She's pregnant, didn't you know?" Meda was pregnant! Oh. Wow. Why hadn't she told him?

"Oh" said Sirius, taking it all in.

There was an awkward silence.

Finally, after what seemed like aeons, James said, "so, Remus, which house do you hope you'll be sorted into?"

"I'm hoping Gryffindor. But I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad..."

"Spoken like a true- wait! What should we name ourselves?"

"I wasn't aware that we'd formed a group!" said Remus

"Well, it's our first year at Hogwarts, we're the first three people who've been nice to each other, we're definitely a group!" said James

"Okay…."said Remus, "wait, how would you know if anybody has been nice to me or not?"

"Seriously, Lupin?" started James

"Correction," interjected Sirius, "it's Siriusly Black. His name's Remus. Surely you're not _that_ forgetful!"

"That's gonna take some getting used to," muttered James

Remus laughed.

"Okay," said Remus, "what do we name ourselves?"

"I was just thinking,-" started James again, only to be cut off by Sirius….. Again.

"The Marauders"

"Must you always do that?" asked James, referring to the interjections.

"Yes, love" said Sirius

"Love?" asked James

"Yes, love"

"Okay…?"

"The Marauders?" asked Remus, "what does that even _mean?_"

"To Maraud"

"And what does 'maraud' mean?" asked Remus

"Dunno. It sounded cool."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Siriusly! Tut tut, Remus! You're just as bad as James!"

"I AM NOT"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"OKAY! STOP!" said James. Both Sirius and Remus were effectively shut up.

"Marauders it is!" he said, quickly changing the subject.

"We're actually agreeing with that?" asked Remus

"You got anything better pal?" asked Sirius

"Go Marauders!" said Remus, reluctantly punching his fist in the air.

James laughed, knocking his glasses askew.

"Yeah!"

"Go Marauders!"

Both James and Sirius punched their fists in the air as well.

"Oh!" said Sirius, as if he'd just thought of something.

"We should capture this moment!" said he

"Didn't know you were a sentimental person...!" said Remus

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus, as he got out his wizard camera. Sirius sat on the other side of James and took a picture which was printed instantly. The picture showed the three new Marauders laughing, James' glasses still askew.

"WE'VE REACHED!" exclaimed Remus, suddenly, making both Sirius and James jump with fright.

"Mate, don't do that!" said Sirius, sniffing. James and Remus laughed, good- naturedly. The three of them got out of the train to see a huge man- giantlike in fact- calling out,

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Ove' he'e!"

Something shot past Sirius' ear and he found Remus standing with the Giant Man.

"Hey! If It isn't Remus Lupin!" said the Giant Man

"Hey Hagrid!"

_Ah- ha! The Giant Man's name was 'Hagrid'!_

"How's the tree doing?" asked Remus

_Tree? What tree?_

"Oh! The Womping Willow is doin' fine! Quie' a task gettin' it he'e!"

_The Womping wha- ?_

When James and Sirius finally caught up, Hagrid asked, "And migh' 'ese be? New frien's, Remus?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact! Hagrid, meet James Potter and Sirius Black," He said, gesturing towards James and Sirius.

"Potte' and Black eh? Neve' though' I'd see the day!" said Hagrid, chuckling, and putting his hands forward, for James and Sirius to shake (which was quite difficult).

"James, Sirius, meet Reubus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Gameskeeper of Hogwarts"

Just then, the redheaded girl and her greasy- haired friend approached. The girl shot James and Sirius an annoyed look and smiled warmly at Remus. So warmly, that it made James' heart melt.

"Hi Remus!" she said.

"Hey Lily!" said Remus, returning the smile.

Lily and Snivellus got into a boat and set off. James, Sirius and Remus got into the next one.

"_You know her?!_" asked James in a low whisper.

"Who?_ Lily?_" asked Remus

James nodded quickly.

"_Well, yeah. But why?_" asked Remus

"_She's HOT!_" said James. Sirius started wolf whistling.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"_Seriously?_" asked he

"_OI! I'M SIRIUS! HE'S JAMES! I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THAT!_"

"_Seriously?_" he asked again, ignoring Sirius' rant.

"_She's Siriusly HOT!_" said James, a little louder. "_What do you know about her?"_ he continued, "_Tell me_ _everything!_"

"_Well, her full name is Lily Evans, muggleborn. She is good friends with Seveus Snape- who I don't really like- and... That's it."_

_"THAT'S IT!" _exclaimed James

"_WHAT?!"_ asked Sirius and Remus, looking at James as if he were mad.

"_I know what our start- of- year prank is gonna be!_" said James, his dropping back to a whisper.

"_What?"_

James whispered something in Sirius' ear, who relayed the message to Remus, who conveniently burst out laughing.

"_Okay"_

After a pause, James asked Remus, "_By the way, how_ do_ you know Evans?"_

_"Well, unlike the both of you, a few people_ had_ been nice to me!"_ replied Remus.

* * *

**Authors Note: Please review... sorry for the cliff hanger about the prank... i've written the next three chapters already but it'll take quite long to type it out...**

**p.s. sorry if the 'Hagrid Talk' was wonky... its gonna need some practice... **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! sry for d delay. here's d 3rd chp!**

* * *

3. The Sorting

'Wow!' whispered Lily as the boats approached the castle. 'It's like Disney Kingdom!'

'Who's Disney?' asked Snape. Lily jumped suddenly. She had forgotten the presence of her best friend. Quickly registering what he had just said, she shook her head fondly, and said, 'Never mind…'

'Well, it certainly looks amazing, whoever or whatever Disney is,' said Snape

'Merlin!' she said, 'I'm so excited!'

They had reached.

Rubeus Hagrid (Lily had overheard the name) knocked on a huge door thrice. The door opened and the ickle Firsties were greeted by a tall, stern- looking witch in emerald robes and dark hair.

'The Firs' Years, Professor McGonagall' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid,' she said, in reply.

The Entrance Hall was very huge. Almost bigger than the playground near her house, and more than five times the size of her house.

'Come along, now,' McGonagall motioned for the eleven- year- olds to follow her into a smaller hall. 'The Start- of- Year Banquet will start shortly, but before that, you must be sorted into your Houses. During your stay here at Hogwarts, your House will, quite literally, be your home. Your House- Mates will be like your family.

'The four Houses are, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each House has its own, unique, noble history. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will lose your House points, while _any rule- breaking will lose your House points._ At the end of the year, the House points will b tallied, and the House with the maximum points receives the honour of the House Cup.

'I hope each of you is a credit to whichever house you are sorted into. The sorting ceremony shall take place in few minutes. I suggest you smarten up while you are waiting. I shall return when we're ready for you.' She exited the hall, leaving the students muttering between themselves.

The newly formed Marauders' discussions were disrupted by a piercing scream.

'Is that a _ghost?_'

'Yeah, I think it is!'

'Oh! Look! Here come a few more…'

James turned to see three ghosts approaching the huddle of First Years.

'Hello! Ickle Firsties! Fun, fun, fun…'

'Peeves! Don't trouble them! I swear I'll call the Baron!'

'You wouldn't, Nick'

'I would…'

'_Please stop fighting,' _said a very fat, monk- like ghost. 'The children of mankind should learn to live in peace. They should forgive and forget.'

'Dear Fat Frair, I hope you haven't forgotten, but we aren't exactly "man" anymore!' mocked Peeves.

'ENOUGH!'

Professor McGonagall had returned.

'Follow me,' she said, 'the Sorting is about to begin'

* * *

They followed their new professor into a gigantic hall; _almost_ twice the size of the Entrance Hall.

_Ah- ha! _Thought Sirius, _so this was the famous Great Hall! It really was quite great…_

McGonagall walked up on the platform and placed battered old hat on a stool.

All of a sudden, the hat burst out singing:

_'Oh Hogwarts, off more _ancient_ times than these,_

_Your time out here will depend on which House you seize._

_The four Houses of noble birth,_

_Have long stood upon Earth._

_With each young Witch and Wizard passing through,_

_Every House shall enchant you._

_'So put me on, don't be scared,_

_For I may not look very cared._

_I shall Sort you in, now and forever,_

_And decide whether you are brave or clever._

_'You might get Sorted into Hufflepuff,_

_Where your loyalty and patience will guide you on._

_Your just and honest nature,_

_Will ensure that all misery is gone._

_'You might end up in Ravenclaw,_

_Where intelligence rules without a flaw._

_Wit and charm resides within,_

_And your learning is just about to begin._

_'The Slytherins, of course, are a different lot,_

_The clever and powerful have been sought._

_Ever- ready to use your brain, _

_The Slytherins conceal both boon and bane._

_'The Gryffindors are chivalrous and brave, _

_ And anyone, they will save_

_Their feet lift effortlessly off the ground,_

_For their courage is beyond all bounds._

_'I can look into your future,_

_I can challenge your past._

_I can see through your lies,_

_And grant your deepest wishes._

_For I am greater than Oz, Merlin, and the Cheshire Cat,_

_As I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!'_

All present in the Great Hall erupted in applause as the Hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall got out a long parchment and called out:

'Andrews, Jillian'

Jillian, a short girl, with blonde hair and freckles, walked up to the platform and put on the Hat.

'RAVENCLAW!' shouted the Hat.

McGonagall called out the next name as Jillian joined the cheering Ravenclaws.

'Avery, Scar'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Black, Sirius'

Sirius ran up and onto the platform and pulled on the Hat so tight that it covered his eyes and his locks of hair. He was surprised to hear the Hat speaking to him.

'A heritage of Slytherin, but I see a difference… Courage… yes, yes… Definitely… Daring… Alright, I've made my decision.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Sirius thanked the Hat profusely as he yanked it off and ran towards the applause that the Gryffindor table seemed to be emitting. He sat down next to a pair of redheaded, identical, twins.

'Hello, Black!' they said in unison, as 'Cooper, Marlene' was Sorted into 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Hi Reds!' said Sirius. The adrenaline was still rushing in his ears. He was in _Gryffindor! _

'We're Gid and Fab' they said, 'Cause he's Gidulous and I'm Fabulous!' said the "fabulous" one.

'Gidulous?' asked the other one.

'It rhymed, okay!' said Fab, innocently.

'_This _is why _I _am the older one!'

'I thought you were twins!' said Sirius

'We are,' said Fab

'I'm ten seconds older,' said Gid, as 'Diggory, Amos' was Sorted into 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

A tall, redheaded girl from Gryffindor, wearing a "Hogwarts: HEADGIRL" badge. Walked over to the twins.

'Gideon, Fabian?' she said, menacingly (though she wore a smile).

'Yes Molls?' they asked, innocently returning the smile.

'Do you see this?' she asked, brandishing her badge.

'Yes, but what is it?' asked Gid, seemingly genuine.

'Wait Gid- I think our dear Molly Prewett has been made Head Girl!' said Fab

'Oh yeah! I remember her mentioning it!' said Gid

'Once, yesterday…'

'The day- before…'

'Last week …'

'As soon as mail arrived…'

'The entire summer…'

The girl yelled in frustration.

'Yes, _I'm Head Girl! And you two are_ not_ going to ruin it!'_

Sirius laughed in amusement, as 'Evans, Lily' got Sorted into 'GRYFFINDOR!' and came to sit next to him (Sirius).

'Black,' she said, acknowledging his presence with a mock bow- and- hat- tip.

'Welcome to Gryffindor!' said Sirius

'Thanks, glad to be here'

'Bet Snivelly is pretty upset?'

'Hell, yeah! Is there any question?' she said and Sirius introduced her to the Prewetts. Of course, Molly and she hit it off immediately and began conversing as 'Finnick, Arabella' was Sorted into 'RAVENCLAW!' and:

'Fisher, Claire'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Fisher, Craig'

'SLYTHERIN!'

Whispers filled the Hall. The Sorting Hat had split up a pair of twins.

'Jones, Gwenog'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Jones, Hestia'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Longbottom, Frank'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Lupin, Remus'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'McDonald, Mary'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'McKinnon, Joseph'

'RAVENCLAW!'

The Gryffindors cheered continuously as the crowd ran forward to take their places on the Gryffindor table. Remus took a seat opposite to Lily and Sirius and squealed.

'Remie- poo, congrats and all, but did you just squeal?' asked Sirius, as 'Night, Pamela' was Sorted into 'SLYTHERIN!'

'No'

'I think he did,' said Lily

'DID NOT!'

'DID TOO!'

'SHUT. UP.'

Both Remus and Sirius shut up.

'Pettigrew, Peter'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Potter, James'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Prewett, Alice'

'GRYFINDOR!'

The three new Gryffindors ran to the table and James came and sat next to Remus.

'Jamesie!' squealed Sirius

'Now who's squealing?' asked Remus, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

'Hello, Sirius, Remus,' and after a pause, 'Evans,' he said, also using an acknowledging tone and a mock bow- and- hat- tip, like Lily had done.

Sirius and Lily looked at each other and burst out laughing.

James, confused, looked at Remus, who shrugged.

The Sorting finished with 'Zabini, Carter' who was Sorted into 'SLYTHERIN!'

James whispered something in Remus' ear, who leaned over and relayed it to Sirius. Then, James said, aloud, 'on my count,'

The three of them pulled out their wands.

Lily interrupted: 'What're you-?'

'One'

'I hope you're not planning- ?'

'Two'

'You're gonna lose Gryffindor points before term has even-'

'Three'

BANG!

Lily looked up at the ceiling to see it turn bright pink and a gold banner, saying,

'GO OUT WITH ME EVANS?'

* * *

**A/N my updates shall happen weekly, so keep an eye out! enjoy...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i wud suggest u read from the beginning... i've ammended it. **

A Lovely Way to Kick- Start Your School Year

The Great Hall erupted in applause and laughter. Everyone loved a good show. Even Albus Dumbledore, himself was chuckling whist clapping whole- heartedly. The Marauders were laughing their heads off and congratulating each other on a prank well- performed when they realized-

'Evans!'

If looks could kill, Lily could've Avada Kadavra-ed them in an instant.

'Go die in a gutter, Potter,' she said firmly, walking off to sit with a few girls sitting on the other end of the table. James' face turned grey. He'd never asked anyone out before. Of course, he _was_ only eleven years old. He had not foreseen this disaster.

The rest of the Hall was still applauding the marauders' efforts. Dumbledore finished drinking his juice and stood up. 'Before I start, may I please know the performers of this excellent charm work?'

The three Marauders stood up, grinning sheepishly.

'First years? Pray tell, we're going to be in for a lot more pranks for the years to come!'

The Marauders nodded, laughing. Dumbledore chuckled and clapped a few times. Then he started to speak again.

'Well, it is a new year at Hogwarts, and a new year in this world. Grave dangers lie ahead. Dangers unknown to many.

'Voldemort is rising. Many wizards refuse to believe this, or acknowledge the fact. But it is a fact. Voldemort is gathering his followers, whom he calls his Death Eaters. They are Murderers.

'My warning goes out to the older students. You all have grown into fine wizards. So fine, in fact, that Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as I prefer to call him, will try recruiting you. Beware of this.

'The next few years shall be difficult. The world faces a great war. Many of you might want to join him. It is natural. His offers are, indeed, very tempting.

'However, many of you will oppose him. To you, I shall just say this. I admire you courage. But I shall also advice you not to be reckless. It may seem as if Tom is a possessor of unlimited strength. But I shall have to correct you there. You students are more powerful than him. You have a power unimaginable to someone like Voldemort.

'You can love; a feeling Tom Riddle had and has never been able to accept. And that is why love, and only love can defeat him.

'You see, Tom believes that strength lies in a wand. He is very wrong. Real strength lies in unity, in togetherness and in compassion. Real strength lies in the smiles of a million people. It lies in the depths of our hearts. In trust, confidence and last of all, humility.

'And that is why I can say this with complete faith. Tom shall lose this war.

'Yes, many shall lose their lives in the process, but we should be ready to make that sacrifice. Willing to give up ourselves, for the greater good.'

The Great Hall sat in a stunned silence.

'But for now,' continued Dumbledore, 'I have just two words for you. Tuck in!' A plethora of dishes appeared on the house tables and the students were soon gobbling down chunks of food. Remus looked at his two friends in disgust. Honestly, those two ate like hippogriffs. Remus watched their plates fill up with food again and again. How could they eat so much? Remus didn't feel hungry at all. He saw that everyone seemed to be just as hungry.

He decided to think about something else for a while. He was excited for the coming term. His parents had told him all about the different subjects at Hogwarts. They seemed very interesting. Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and last… Quidditch!

Quite suddenly, the Great Hall fell silent once again.

'Now that you are all well fed and watered,' said Dumbledore, 'I have a few notices for you. The Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. And our new caretaker, Argus Filch has asked me to tell you that Zonko products are prohibited. Quidditch try outs shall be held in a week or two. Students interested in playing for their houses must contact our coach, Mr. Lawrence.

'Well,' He continued, 'all of you have quite a year ahead, but for now, you should get some sleep. Pip, pip!'

The first years Gryffindors followed their fifth year prefect, Arnold Wittletoe up all sorts of different staircases, which broke apart and joined at different places. The people in the pictures were a restless lot; they kept moving around and whispering things.

James and Sirius seemed to have eaten a bit too much, as they could barely walk. Remus with his thin and wiry frame had somehow managed to drag the both of them up the horrible staircases. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they reached a portrait of a really fat lady. Wittletoe said the password. 'Erised!'

The portrait swung aside, revealing a hole in the wall. They climbed in, (or rather stumbled, in the Marauders' case). James' and Sirius' eyes fell straight on the big, cushiony armchairs, and started to make their way towards them when Wittletoe said, 'It's bed time! Straight up to your dorms!' With a loud sigh, the Marauders followed Remus up to their dorm. They quickly claimed three beds placed next to each other. There were two more beds left.

A short, pudgy boy groggily tumbled in and crashed on the bed next to Remus'. His disheveled hair was scattered over the pillow, and his robes lay crumpled to his side. His trunk lay next to his bed. The label read: 'P. Pettigrew'.

In a few minutes another boy walked in. He was a lot livelier than Pettigrew.

'Hello!' he said, 'You must be Remus, Sirius and James! Wow! That prank was amazing! Poor Lily… Who was the one asking her out anyway?'

James raised his hand, grinning like a maniac. The boy laughed. 'Good job, mate!' He extended his hand to shake. 'I'm Frank Longbottom, nice to meet you.'

'Hey Frank'

'Hi!'

'Nice to meet you too!' said the three Marauders, shaking his hand in turns. Frank walked over to the bed next to Pettigrew's. He- Pettigrew- stirred, and then promptly fell asleep again. James and Remus mused at Pettigrew's dulled state, and soon got under their quilts. Sirius was already fast asleep.

Lily sat amidst her new friends in their new dorm. They were really kind and understanding and had been very nice to her ever since James Potter- stupid Potter- had asked her out so boldly.

The five first- year Gryffindor girls had hit it off instantly. Like Sev, they didn't seem to care that she was muggleborn. Mary McDonald, (a tall, blonde- haired girl with light blue eyes) claimed to be a so called Half- Blood. Her mother was muggle, she said. Hestia Jones, (a short, slightly plump girl with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes) and Gwenog Jones, (a tall, well- built girl with short, curly brown hair and darkish green eyes) were cousins and said that all magic families were boring. Alice Prewett, (thin, with dark hair and greyish eyes) agreed with the cousins. They quickly filled her in on all the latest gossip they'd heard from their older siblings.

Mary and Gwenog- who preferred to be called just "Gwen"- were chatting excitedly about Quidditch.

'It's too bad first- years can't get in! I'd really love to play for Gryffindor…' said Gwenog.

'Yeah… what spot are you aiming for?' asked Mary

'Chaser'

'Ooh! Me too! We'll be playing together!'

'Mary, there'll be older players too, you know…'

Mary sighed, and said, 'Well a girl can dream, can't she?'

Lily and Alice in the meantime were discussing their upcoming lessons.

'Which subjects are you most interested in?' asked Lily.

'Well, Herbology, for sure. I am also looking forward to Transfiguration. Potions seems interesting as well…'

'I know! I can't wait till we have our first lesson!'

Hestia, in the meantime, was popping into both conversations whenever she got to. Soon however, she climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

'It's getting late' said Alice, 'I'm going to bed as well. Good night'

The rest of them too got into bed soon.

James stared. He was wide awake. He checked his watch. 11:30. He looked over at his friends. They were fast asleep.

He silently crept over to his trunk and pulled out a long, velvety, silver cloak. His Cloak of Invisibility.

It was his first night at Hogwarts and he was going to explore. He crept down to the portrait hole and climbed out into the legendary castle.

Lily waited. She soon heard Mary's lamp flicker off and then the confirming rhythm of Gwen's light and steady snores.

She an urge, an impulse _and _her intuition, telling her it'd be good for her to go downstairs. Maybe she'd go to the library, she wanted a book. Slowly and quietly, she trudged down the stairs.

Oh boy! Was her intuition wrong! On reaching the common room, she saw the portrait swing open by an invisible force. She stared, transfixed.

She gathered up all her Gryffindor courage and tore after the force. What she didn't realize, was that the invisible force was tiptoeing slowly, and she was obliviously running after it.

She ran through the hole and fell. Much to her amazement, she fell on something which didn't really seem like the floor. Supporting herself on her hands, she looked down and… screamed.

Lying below her was James Potter's head. His head. She was shaking in fear. Was he… dead?

All of a sudden, the head opened its eyes.

Lily screamed again.

'OI! EVANS! RELAX! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!'

The head was _talking!_

Lily screamed again. James got his hands out from the Cloak.

Lily screamed again. James gently shook Lily. It didn't help.

Lily screamed again.

'LILY EVANS YOU ARE LYING ON TOP OF ME! I AM NOT DEAD FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I AM WEARING AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK, IF YOU GET OFF ME, I CAN SHOW YOU!'

Lily stopped screaming.

The Fat Lady breathed a sigh of relief and floated away to meet her friend.

Lily finally realized that she was still lying on top of James. She quickly got off his torso and James removed the cloak, revealing hi pajama-ed self.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, as James cracked up in fits of laughter.

'You were so upset when you thought I was dead,' said James. 'I was starting to think you were in love with me after all!' He said with a wink.

'You… Dare… Speak… This… I… Kill… You…'

'Nice English Evans'

'Shut. Up.' She said, walking past him.

'Where do you think you're going?' asked James.

'You didn't think I'd come out just to catch you, did you?'

James stared at her. That was _exactly_ what he had thought.

'You didn't?'

'Of course not!' she said. 'I was on my way to the library!'

'The library?!' asked James. 'It's your first night at Hogwarts and you're going to the library! I need to teach you fun, my dear Evans.'

'Firstly, I _know_ how to have fun! And secondly, I am _not_ your _dear Evans!_'

However, James ignored her and pulled her under the Cloak.

'What d'you-'

'Shhh!'

Argus Filch was just coming around the corner.

He stared in their direction for a while and then grunted and walked away. His cat however, stared harder at the pair of them before following her master.

When they were out of earshot, Lily whispered, 'Does this Cloak work on animals? Cause I could swear that cat knew we were here.'

'Actually, I'm not sure. I never really bothered asking.'

'So how did you get this?'

'It's my father's. It's been in the family for years. Each one passing it down to the next for them to use during their Hogwarts years.'

'Nice.'

'Yeah.'

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last for hours. Finally James broke the silence. 'So… Evans, we've been talking to each other in such a nice way- '

'You mean like human beings'

'Yes. And we've been nice to each other for quite some time now-'

'Five minutes'

'So I was thinking maybe-'

'Maybe _what?'_

James could feel Lily's glare in the darkness. 'Maybe you'd rethink about uh… you know…'

'I know _what?_'

'Going out with me?' James said, his voice quivering.

'That's so… How could you… For Merlin's sake! We're eleven!'

'Does that mean you'll go out with me in a few years? I can wait forever!'

'Save your breath, Potter. It's not going to happen. Ever.'

They suddenly came to a halt. James pushed open a door to reveal the open skies above Hogwarts. Lily hadn't realized where they'd been going.

'Where are we?' she asked.

'I think we must be in the astronomy tower.' Both of them stepped out of the Cloak and walked into the nearby veranda that faced the lake.

'It's beautiful!' said Lily.

'I know, I am, aren't I?' said James cheekily.

'Head out of the gutter, Potter.'

'Anything for you, Evans.'

A few more minutes were spent in silence. This time, Lily broke the ice.

'Potter?'

'Yes?'

'What's your family like?'

'Why the sudden interest?'

'Just answer'

James chuckled and replied, 'Well, both my parents are Aurors. You know what Aurors are?'

Lily shook her head.

'Well, they catch criminals and protect us magical folk from bad people like Voldy. They are kind of like what you muggles call "police".'

Lily seemed to understand.

'They are normally at work,' he continued, 'so it's mostly just Adam, Rose and I at home. Adam is our house elf.'

Lily threw him a look of deep dislike.

'Relax, we're nice to him. He loves us! He even plays with us and Dad's even teaching him how to se a wand!'

Lily relaxed instantly.

'Anyway, Rose is my younger sister. She'll be at Hogwarts in two years. She's a lot of fun, but can also be the most irritating person in the world. We usually partner up and pull pranks on our parents.'

Lily smiled warmly at him. Her face was lit up in the moonlight and her green eyes twinkled madly and her bright red hair gleamed and shimmered in the still September night.

She looked so beautiful! Despite her light blue bunny rabbit pajamas and the dark circles that had built up under her beautiful eyes, she looked breathtaking.

'So,' he continued, 'What's your family like?'

Lily was about to reply, when,

'Ah ha!' Argus Filch was there with his annoying cat. 'Well, well, well. Would you look at the lovebirds we just caught, Mrs. Norris?' The cat seemed to perk up at the word love_birds._


End file.
